Juego de Niños
by Writer65
Summary: AU. Nadie le cree a Koda cuando dice que su nuevo muñeco, Chucky, esta vivo, ni aun cuando una oleada de terribles asesinatos se comete y el muñeco siempre esta presente, pero por mas horribles que sean los asesinatos, el verdadero terror aun no ha comenzado. Pésimo Summary (en serio apesto en ellos) Crossover entre Hermano Oso y Chucky El Muñeco Diabólico.


**Fanático de Hermano Oso, recientemente volvía a ver la primera película de Chucky el muñeco asesino y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer me puse a escribir esta basura.**

**Como sea, si a alguien le interesa esta porquería dejen un comentario y disfruten.**

El sábado por la mañana, el joven Kenai esperaba dormir hasta tarde, ya que había trabajado muy duro a lo largo la semana, y que ese día aún tenía que tratar de sobrevivir al trabajo para poder tener el domingo libre, su turno comenzaría a las dos de la tarde y no terminaría hasta las siete, lo único bueno era que su hermano mayor, Denahi, tomaría el mismo turno, desde la muerte de Sitka, el hermano más grande, Kenai y Denahi habían tenido que ponerse a trabajar sin dejar de estudiar, por lo que las cosas se les complicaban un poco, pero todo valía la pena por Koda, su hermanito, al ser el menor de todos, a Koda había sido a quien la repentina muerte de Sitka, por un choque de autos, le había afectado más.

Por lo que Kenai y Denahi hacían lo mejor que podían para mantener a su pequeña familia, y trataban de ser los mejores hermanos mayores que se pudieran pedir.

Así que aun con todo y las dificultades, lo estaban haciendo bien.

Y ese día era muy especial, pues era el cumpleaños número seis de Koda, quien estaba muy emocionado, pues últimamente una marca de juguetes se había vuelto muy popular en su escuela, Los Chicos Buenos, todos los amigos de Koda tenían uno y Koda en verdad quería uno, por lo que esperaba que sus hermanos le hubieran comprobado uno.

El pequeño entro corriendo al cuarto de Kenai y salto a la cama.

-¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!-grito emocionada mientras saltaba juguetonamente, encima de su hermano.

-No tan temprano por favor-Kenai.

-Oh vamos Kenai, lo prometiste.

Kenai miro a Koda y le aventó la almohada a Koda, luego se incorporó y comenzó hacerle cosquillas a su hermanito, quien se retorcía y trataba de liberarse.

-Feliz cumpleaños Koda-dijo Kenai cuando dejo de hacerle cosquillas y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias, ¿podemos abrir mis regalos ahora?

-Directo al grano ¿verdad?

Koda asintió alegremente con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo vamos.

-¡Genial!

Koda se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia la sala, Kenai rodo los ojos y se levantó de la cama, bostezo y se estiro un poco, después fue detrás de Koda, en el pasillo se cruzó con Denahi.

-¿La pequeña bola de pelos te despertó?-le pregunto.

-Si-respondió Kenai aún poco cansado-¿Y tú?

-Estoy seguro que sus gritos despertaron a todos en el departamento.

-Bueno, no todos los días se cumple seis años.

-Pero nosotros si lidiamos todos los días con Koda.

Se rieron y acompañaron a su hermano menor hasta la sala de estar, donde Koda ya los estaba esperando ansioso.

-Vamos, apresúrense.

-Ya vamos. Ya vamos-Denahi.

Koda abrió todos los regalos, per en ninguno de ellos encontró un niño bueno, se sintió decepcionado y tanto Kenai como Denahi lo notaron.

-¿Qué pasa?-Denahi.

-Quiero un chico bueno-Koda.

-Lo sabemos-Kenai-Pero como sabes últimamente hemos tenido muchos problemas económicos Koda, y el juguete cuesta cien dólares, es un gasto muy grande.

Koda lo entendía, aun así estaba un poco decepcionado, en verdad quería a un Chico Bueno, después de todo era lo más popular entre los niños de su edad por el momento, pero trataría de pasar lo mejor que se pudiera su cumpleaños junto a sus dos queridos hermanos mayores.

…

La noche había caído y después de haber pasado un rato con Koda, Kenai y Denahi habían tomado su turno, ya casi terminaba su jornada por lo que solo tenían que sobrevivir media hora más.

Kenai estaba atendiendo esa noche en joyería y estaba ordenando el dinero ganado cuando Rutt, un amigo suyo, acerco a él.

-Kenai, ¿recuerdas ese muñeco que Koda quiere?

-Si un chico bueno.

-Hay un vago afuera con uno y lo está vendiendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y que hace con uno de ellos?

-No lo sé, ¿pero no lo quieres para Koda?

-Pues sí.

-Entonces vamos.

Rutt tomo a Kenai del brazo.

-Pero no puedo dejar el trabajo.

-Vamos será rápido.

…

Rutt y Kenai salieron de la tienda y vieron al vago con un carrito de súper-mercado con varios objetos metidos en él.

-Muy bien, enséñaselo-dijo Rutt.

El vago tomo una caja rectangular amarilla y se la dio a Kenai, adentro estaba el Chico Bueno que Koda tanto quería.

-¿Es este?-Rutt.

-Sí, si lo es-Kenai-¿Cuánto?

-Treinta dólares.

-Oye eso es muy caro, mejor diez-Rutt.

-Veinticinco dólares y es mi oferta final.

-Hecho-Kenai.

-¿No es algo caro?

-No sabes cuánto quiere Koda este muñeco-Kenai.

Kenai saco su billetera y le pago el dinero.

-Aquí tiene buen hombre, que le traiga felicidad a usted y a su niño.

El vago se lo entrego y luego se fue.

-¿Cómo sabemos si no te lo robaste?

Pero el vago ya se había ido.

-Olvídalo-Kenai-Volvamos adentro.

…

Lamentablemente, el supervisor, conocido como Walter, había notado la ausencia de Kenai y estaba frente al mostrador esperando que Kenai se presentara.

-A Koda le va encantar.

-Joven Kenai-dijo Walter cuando lo vio-¿Disfruto su descanso?

-Vamos Walter, solo le estábamos comprando un regalito a su hermanito, es su cumpleaños.

-Qué lindo, pero para eso hay horas libres.

-Lo sé-dijo Kenai, quien se estaba conteniendo para no darle un golpe a Walter.

-Ahora Kenai, las hermanas White están enfermas y no podrán venir a trabajar, necesito que usted y su hermano Denahi las sustituyan.

-Pero no puedo, tenemos que ver a Koda.

-¿Les gusta su trabajo?

-Si-respondió Kenai, aunque la verdadera respuesta era no.

-Entonces le sugiero que obedezca las órdenes de su superior, pueden irse a las siete pero tienen que regresar a las nueve.

-Yo y mi hermano podemos hacerlo-Rutt.

-Usted y su hermano trabajan en zapatos y ropa, no en joyería y deportes.

-Pero alguien tiene que cuidar a Koda.

Walter se encogió de brazos.

-Yo lo haré-Rutt.

-No puedes hacerlo otra vez.

-Vamos tu hermanito me cae bien, no será ningún problema.

-¿Y Tuke?

-Él puede quedarse en casa solo por unas horas.

Kenai suspiro, no quería abusar de la amabilidad de Rutt, pero parecía que no tenía otra opción.

-Está bien, gracias-Kenai.

-De nada-Rutt.

-Perfecto, hasta luego.

Walter se alejó.

-Como quiero darle una patada en las bolas-dijo Kenai una vez que Walter se había alejado lo suficiente para que no lo escuchara.

…

Kenai le había platicado a Denahi la situación y este por poco había enloquecido, los dos hermanos odiaban mucho a Walter, pero como necesitaban el trabajo, controlaban sus emociones lo mejor que podía, además, Kenai había conseguido el regalo que Koda tanto quería, y eso ya era algo para alegrarse.

Recogieron a Koda de la guardería y se dirigieron a su casa, tomaron el elevador y entraron al departamento en el que vivían. Koda fue el primero en entrar y fue corriendo.

-Koda espera-Kenai.

-Los Chicos Buenos están en la televisión.

-Pero tenemos algo para ti-Denahi.

-¿En serio?

Durante el camino, Kenai y Denahi le dijeron a Koda que la caja rectangular era ropa que habían comprado, pero ya no era necesario seguir con la mentira.

-Esto no es ropa-Denahi.

Koda sonrió y Kenai le entrego la caja, el pequeño fue a la sala y ahí abrió el regalo, sobra decir lo feliz que se puso.

-¡Un Chico Bueno, lo sabía!-dijo alegremente mientras sacaba al muñeco de la caja y lo sentaba en el sofá a su lado.

-Enséñanos como funciona-Kenai.

-Hola, soy Koda, ¿Cómo te llamas?

El muñeco volteo su cabeza hacia Koda.

-Hola soy Chucky y soy tu amigo hasta el final, hidiho.

Los tres hermanos se rieron.

-Vaya, es algo especial, ¿no?-Denahi.

-Si lo es-Koda-Oh gracias.

Koda se lanzó a los brazos de sus hermanos y les dio un fuerte abrazo.

-No hay de que Koda-Kenai-No hay de qué.

**El primer capítulo es una mierda pero como siempre el segundo estará mejor, en fin, eso es todo por ahora.**

**Bye.**


End file.
